The present invention relates to an electrical energy conversion system for powering a load using a voltage source. The conversion system according to the invention comprises a first capacitor, a second capacitor, two load connection terminals and an electrical transformer comprising a primary winding and a secondary winding, the first capacitor being electrically connected to the primary winding, and the connection terminals being electrically connected to the secondary winding.
Electrical energy conversion systems comprising a primary winding and a secondary winding are known, wherein each of the windings is connected to a capacitor and the primary winding is connected to an alternating voltage generator and the secondary winding is connected to a load resistor. These conversion systems have different topologies according to the arrangement of the capacitor of the secondary winding, the capacitor of the primary winding being positioned in series between the alternating voltage generator and the primary winding, including a series-series topology, where the capacitor of the secondary winding is connected in series between the secondary winding and the load resistor, and a series-parallel topology, where the capacitor of the secondary winding is connected in parallel with the load resistor and the secondary winding. The use of either of these topologies is suitable, for example, for charging a constant current or constant voltage battery according to the respective use of the series-series topology or series-parallel topology.
However, charging a battery as recommended by the manufacturers requires a first charging step, at constant current, followed by a second charging step, at constant voltage. Charging a battery according to these criteria thus requires means suitable, at the appropriate times, for using either of the above-mentioned topologies for charging a battery.